closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network Games
Background: Cartoon Network Games is the new name for Cartoon Network Interactive that makes CN-based games for mobile devices and their website. They have also made a couple games for consoles. (2014-) Cartoon Network Games (2014, A).jpeg Cartoon Network Games (2014, B).jpeg Cartoon Network Games (2016).jpeg Logo: On a black background, we see the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network "Checkerboard" logo. Suddenly, the logo folds into a white outline of a circle with white lines around it (which disappear as the outline quickly flashes the colors pink, yellow, and blue), which turns into a white filled-in circle. Then, the circle slides away as the background turns yellow, pink, and blue (the colors quickly slide in from the left). As this happens the word "GAMES" (with the "A" replaced by a square) is quickly formed letter by letter. The colors then slow down to reveal the black background again with "GAMES", being a white outline with no filling, slides into the center. The text "CARTOON NETWORK" in the current corporate font and in white is shown above the "GAMES" text. A white outline of a triangle the appears in the square, spinning around once as its filling flashes pink, yellow, and blue before returning to black. Variants: * On earlier online games, the Cartoon Network "Checkerboard" logo folds into a set of arrow keys, which are all pressed (individually) once before the animation continues as normal. The animation is also a bit slowed down. Later online games use the normal variant, but the animation is still slowed down a bit. * Starting with The Powerpuff Girls: Flipped Out!, the "CARTOON NETWORK" text is not shown above the "GAMES" text, and instead the current Cartoon Network logo slides up from the text, then slides down a bit causing the "GAMES" text to slide down. * A still version was spotted on Adventure Time: Finn and Jake Investigations. FX/SFX: Fast paced animation. Cheesy Factor: The animation is good, but it's enough to cause seizures. Music/Sounds: We hear some scratchy synth warbling as the "Checkerboard" logo folds up, then a screechy synth note, which segues into the current Cartoon Network jingle played on a chime-like synth with a click at the last note.. On earlier online games with this logo, it's silent. Availability: Current. First appeared on Cartoon Network Superstar Soccer and has appeared on every one of Cartoon Network's newer mobile and online games since then. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: * Normal variant: Low to medium. The fast paced animation plus the music can cause seizures and get to some, though it's lower for those used to it. * Later variant: Medium to high. The animation and music is still there, and the CN logo sliding in can surprise a few for those not expecting it. * Early online variant: None to minimal. It's silent, which makes it tamer. * Later online variant: Minimal to low. This has the normal animation and music, but the animation is slowed down a bit so it's a bit tamer. * Still variant: None. Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos